


Mad At Disney

by micahisboreddd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahisboreddd/pseuds/micahisboreddd
Summary: So basically, Fundy is mad and shit goes down.
Relationships: Clay| Dream & Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 23





	Mad At Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fundywastaken fic and my first songfic. The song is Mad At Disney by Salem Ilese. This takes place after the wedding.   
> Warning- Cussing, panic attack, and blood  
> Enjoy!

Fundy POV

_**I'm mad at Disney, Disney They tricked me, tricked me Had me wishing on a shooting star But now I'm 20 something I still know nothing About who I am or what I'm not** _

I was a mix of emotions, sitting in my house-turned-orphanage. The stories that my mom had told me when I was young all had a happy ending! Why wasn't my wedding like it said in the stories? I'm 21. You'd think I would know something about these things! I looked out the window and saw Dream walking with Sapnap. Sapnap seemed upset and so did Dream. I wanted to go talk to them but I figured that would just upset them more.

_**So call me a pessimist but I don't believe in it Finding a true loves kiss is bullshit** _

I heard my door open and Ranboo walked in. "You okay Fundy?" He asked.

"My fiancé just left our wedding. How do you think I am?" I snapped back.

"Don't be so pessimistic! You'll find your true loves kiss soon!" He teased.

"That's bullshit! There's no such thing!" I hissed. Ranboo looked surprised. After all, I had kept going on about how Dream was my true love.

"Fundy... are you actually okay?" He asked, concerned. I grabbed a vase in my hand and whipped around, trying to throw it at him. I missed and some of the shards got stuck in my hand.

_**Cause I've felt sad love, I've felt bad love Sometimes happy love, turns into giving up I've felt hurt love, about the word love What the hell is love supposed to feel like?** _

"All the love I get ends up going away! My parents are dead, my fiancé cheated, and my grandfather and uncles don't give a fuck that I'm alive! I was happy once! I was loved once! But then they gave up! I never did! Until now. I realized that they are all lying bastards! I don't even know what love feels like anymore!" I yelled. Probably loud enough for the whole server to hear. Tears were running down my face and blood seeped from the cuts where the porcelain had cut my hand.

"Fundy-" Ranboo started. The door burst open and Niki ran in.

"Fundy! Are you okay?!?" She cried out. I turned away from her. "Fundy what's wrong? We all heard you screaming!" She said.

"We?" I asked. "Yeah. Me, Tubbo, Quackity, Phil, Dream, George, and Sapnap." She said. I tensed at Dream's name. I didn't dare turn around.

_**My fairy grandma warned me Cinderella's story Only ended in a bad divorce The prince ain't sleeping when he Takes his sleeping beauty To the motel on his snow-white horse** _

"Guys, he needs some space." Ranboo said. "Please leave. I'll take care of him." I heard many sets of footsteps walk out of my house and one set walking towards me. I turned around and Ranboo looked at me seriously.

_**So call me a pessimist But I don't believe in it Finding a true love's kiss is bullshit** _

"If you were hoping for a happy ending with Dream... just know that not all stories have happy endings. Most of them end in divorces or cheating actually. So please don't be pessimistic! You'll find your true love soon!" Ranboo said, obviously trying to cheer me up. It didn't work.

_**'Cause I felt sad love I felt bad love Sometimes happy love Turns into giving up I felt hurt love About the word love** _

"I already told you! True love is not a thing! Sometimes I doubt that love is even a thing. No one here knows what it's like. No one here lost their parents! No one here had a cheating fiancé! Everyone here had someone they loved! I... I did too once. But... it..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I collapsed on the ground. It felt like a million little bugs were crawling all over my skin. I could barely breathe. I started hyperventilating and my sight got blurry. I heard someone yell something and footsteps coming into the room and soon it all went black.

_**What the hell is love supposed to feel like? What the hell is love? What the hell is love? What the hell is love supposed to feel like? What the hell is love? What the hell is love? What the hell is love supposed to feel like?** _

When I opened my eyes I was in my bed. I looked around and saw Niki and Ranboo talking quietly. I saw that the hand that had the porcelain shards in it was wrapped up and blood stained the wrap. I sat up slowly, the room spinning slightly. I saw Ghostbur curled up in a corner, his eyes closed. Then I saw the one person I didn't expect to be here at all. Dream. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed, his head in his hands.

"Fundy! You're awake!" Someone said. I looked away from Dream and saw Niki and Ranboo smiling happily. I gave a small smile and nodded. "Fundy! My little champion!" Ghostbur said, appearing in front of my face. I didn't tell him off for calling me that because this was the first time he had talked to me in a while. He squished my face in his hands and I sat there awkwardly as he talked about how 'cute' I looked and how happy he was that I didn't die.

Niki must have seen my face because she pulled Ghostbur off of me. "I think Ranboo, Ghostbur and I are going to give you two some privacy." She said smiling at me softly. I nodded.

I had completely forgotten Dream was here. They left and I turned to look at Dream. His mask was on above his mouth so I could see the tear-stains still on his cheeks. "Fundy I-" he started

"Why? Why did you leave?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I was scared. Scared of what you would think of me. Scared that you wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

"Of course I would listen to you! I wouldn't think anything different of you! Dre, you don't have to be sorry about anything! I'm the one that should be sorry! I probably pushed this all to happen too fast for you. We can start over if you like." I said. "I would like that. Hi, I'm Dream." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and went along with it. "Nice to meet you Dream. I'm Fundy."

_**I'm mad at Disney, Disney They tricked me, tricked me No more wishing on a shooting star** _


End file.
